


Man behind the bars

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He was probably the last person Yomiel expected to ever visit him in his cell.





	Man behind the bars

Yomiel was deeply absorbed in his task, tracing soft pencil lines over the easel with care. He was startled when the guard, who had been standing outside his cell, shouted out his name and realised that he must have been calling out to him for a while now. He had been so fixated on trying to get his fiancée's face just right that he was completely unaware of anything.

"There's a visitor for you," the guard announced. "He's coming down here in a moment."

"He?" Yomiel repeated, his brow creasing in puzzlement. The fact that this visitor was allowed to come down to the cells suggested he was a member of the police. They wouldn't let just anyone come down here. He supposed it was probably Detective Jowd.

It came as a surprise to the blond when a waltzing man in a white coat twirled into view. He stopped in front of the bars and shifted his arms and legs in a little dance.

"Afternoon. Hooope I'm not interrupting anything." Cabanela rested a hand on one hip, regarding Yomiel with a smile.

Yomiel stared back at him blankly, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't see much reason for this particular person to be visiting him. Did Cabanela frequently go around visiting people he had interrogated in the past? Maybe Jowd had sent him over here for some strange reason.

"What a surprise to see you, Inspector Cabanela."

"Inspector?" Cabanela raised an eyebrow. "If I've juuust been promoted from detective, then it's news to me."

"Oh, yes, of course. You're still a detective," Yomiel muttered under his breath, mentally chastising himself for the slip up. Having memories of the future could be very confusing indeed. He wondered how Detective Jowd was coping with it. No doubt the detective must have made a mistake or two by now. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I really messed things up on that day." Cabanela lowered his head, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I shouldn't have done what I did. Pressuring you like that, pushing you too far until you lost all hope, even though you were an innocent man. I was wrong."

"Yes. You were."

"And, on top of all that, I even had to go and leave my gun behind. You were terrified of losing everything, of going down for a crime you didn't commit, so of course you had to take it and escape. If that hadn't happened, you wouldn't have taken that little girl hostage."

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Yomiel lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He threw a glance at the easel depicting Sissel's smiling face. She was alive and so was he. Things were very different now and he was glad for it. "Nothing we can do about it now. I made a mistake too and I have to pay for it."

"I know." Cabanela moved closer to the bars and wrapped his hands over the cold steel. "Because of that, you were put away for ten years. I just wonder... do you have a grudge against me? It's my fault that you ended up behind bars after all."

That was what this was all about? Yomiel was a little surprised that Cabanela had come all the way over here over something like this. He had to feel pretty guilty to actually go to so much trouble and honestly it was a little satisfying to see this guilt. The blond walked toward the bars, staring into Cabanela's eyes. "Actually... there was a time when I despised your guts."

Cabanela visibly flinched, taken aback by Yomiel's open honesty, and the furrows on his forehead deepened. "I see."

"I even wanted you dead for all you had done to me." He had even got to see that dream fulfilled by killing Cabanela with his own hands, though his own cat had gone and undone that pretty quickly.

"R-really?" Cabanela's voice trembled and the knuckles of his hands whitened. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think? I mean, it's only ten years. It's not like you got a life sentence, you know. You'll still be young when you get out, so what's the big deal?"

Yomiel chuckled lightly, feeling somewhat amused by his cluelessness. Like he would hold a grudge for a mere ten years behind bars. It's far better than what he originally had to spend ten years going through. "Oh no, I'm not talking about the ten year jail sentence. Of course you wouldn't understand. You have no idea."

Cabanela released the bars and took a step back, regarding Yomiel with narrowed eyes. There was a definite aura of mystery about this man. He wished he could understand what he was talking about.

"But it's alright. That me who hated you and wanted you dead... he doesn't exist anymore. Or rather it's like he never existed in the first place." Yomiel looked away, a sigh passing through his lips. "I just have his memories."

"I see," Cabanela said slowly. That was a lie however. Of course he didn't actually see. "So you don't actually want me dead then?"

"No. Not anymore." Yomiel isn't quite sure what he thinks about Cabanela now. It's true that he doesn't want him dead but he still remembers how it felt to be cornered in that interrogation room with this man threatening him and causing him to give into despair. Is he ready to forgive him for that? He isn't really sure.

"Okay, well, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I was trying to be a big shot and impress my superiors. Instead, I just ended up looking like a fool and all but ruining an innocent man's life. It didn't even occur to me at the time you might be telling the truth. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Maybe I can." Seeing as Cabanela actually took time out of his schedule to see him and apologise, Yomiel supposed he wasn't all that bad. He was happy to hear him admit his guilt. "I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

Yomiel just shrugged again. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I see, you're continuing to be Mr. Mystery." Cabanela shook his head. "You are a very straaange man."

Yomiel bit back a retort about pots calling kettles black. "So, that's all you came to say?"

"That's it, yeah. I'll let you get back to your painting now."

"Right. Goodbye, Inspec... Detective."

Cabanela threw him an odd glance then started to strut away. Someday, he hoped he would find out the truth behind the mysteries that shadowed this man.


End file.
